


Labels

by TerribleQuestionMark



Series: What it means to Love [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tommy walks in on Dream and George flirting, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), it's short so a quick read, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleQuestionMark/pseuds/TerribleQuestionMark
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap where confusing to strangers and friends alike. They would flirt on-screen and off-screen, jokingly, unless... No, they where just confusing._________A conversation between Dream and George on the night of a Twitch-con afterparty. Dunno who's hosting but Sapnap sure is having a good time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: What it means to Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048021
Comments: 17
Kudos: 405





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send this to the ccs, I don't want them knowing about this.  
> If they find it on their own hello, hope you got a good laugh from this. This is purely a work of fiction and I don't intend for anyone to take this seriously as shipping. Sure, it's cute and headcanons are fun but don't attack me for writing, I'm just a person out here trying to have fun.  
> I exclusively write Queerplatonic relationships because we need more representation.  
> Send me suggestions, I need more practice.  
> Also, criticism MMMMMM love that.

The Twitch afterparty was in full motion, people drinking in the kitchen and loud music blasting throughout the house.  
A game of spin the bottle was happening in the big house’s foyer, Sapnap spinning and turning to kiss Fundy.

Dream and George were outside sitting on the bench overlooking the garden, smoking a blunt and observing Sapnap through the glass sliding doors.  
They were used to the latter’s party persona by now, getting wild after a couple of hours of liquid confidence. He would be fine as long as they kept an eye on him and held him back from doing anything out of hand.

George turned towards the sky, taking a long inhale from the blunt before slowly letting the smoke escape his mouth.

“What are you thinking about?” said Dream, taking the blunt from George and taking a hit himself.

“Just how much I hate labels.” The sky was partially cloudy, only scattered pockets of stars were visible. George’s pale complexion contrasted against the dark sky, the moon being his own personal spotlight. 

Dream let out a small humm in agreement. “What’s up with those anyway.”

George turned away from the night sky to look at Dream. “People think they’re everything.” He flailed his hands around to emphasize, “Oh George, what are we? 

“Why won’t you tell me you love me? Aren’t you supposed to be my boyfriend? Why don’t you care about me the way I care about you? Shut the fuck up, I was trying to enjoy the relationship, have a good time.” He sighed, “The word ‘boyfriend’ just asks for too much. ‘Friend’ doesn’t do enough for me. I hate labels.”

Dream stared at the brunette, offering the blunt back to him after a moment. “You always get philosophical when you’re high.”

“Oh philosophical, big word for you,” George teased.

Dream let out a loud wheeze. “You’re so annoying.” After a pause he whispered, “but it's a reason why I love you.”

George wrinkled his nose, “And you wonder why people think we’re dating?”

“Why? ‘Cause we fucked?”

“What? No, because you say I love you and flirt so easily.”

“Oh. That.” Dream laughed again, smiling at George before returning his gaze to Sapnap. He was chanting for Wilbur to kiss some other Youtuber in the circle, a wild smile on his face as they peer pressured the tall man. “Well, it’s because you’re different. You and Sapnap are different.”

George finally took the blunt from Dream’s outstretched hand, breathing the last little bit before it finished. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I know what we are. We don’t need a name to call this between the three of us.”

The group was laughing loudly. Techno walked in when the bottle landed on him, he was refusing to kiss whomever spun it. Honestly George wasn’t really paying attention, he was too high to care about anything but Sapnap and Dream.

“And I honestly don’t care what they think we are,” George gestured, “but it gets annoying.”

“Yeah.” It was Dream’s turn to wrinkle his nose.

“They ask about romance and I can’t give them the answer they want.” George threw the bud and leaned back, his elbows resting on the bar behind him, eyes returning to the sky. “I don’t know more than the passions of flesh but they want me to speak about some kind of thudding of the heart and sweaty palms. It’s always sweaty palms.”

Dream laced his fingers with George’s, also looking at the sky. “You’re palms aren’t sweaty.” He mumbled to himself, “Knees weak, arm’s are heavy.”

“Shut up, Dream.”

“What?” He chuckled incredulously, loving the way he annoyed the older man. “Okay okay. Honestly, I don’t know why people crave romance so much. Not that I don’t enjoy it but— we do fine without it.”

“Yeah, we do.” George turned his head again, noticing how close Dream was. Their noses nearly touched as Dream also turned his head, angling it so that their lips were centimeters away. Dream began leaning in when a small oh shit was heard to their left.

Turning away from each others lips and towards the noise, they directed their annoyance towards the boy.

“Tomathy, what the fuck are you doing here,” said George.

“You two were flirting.” Tommy said, looking borderline scarred,

“What the hell Tommy.” Dream ran a hand through his hair, “what are you doing here? There’s no way Phil let you come.”

“Now gentlemen, I don’t need permission to come to a party. It’s not a party ‘til Tommy arrives!” He spread his hands like a preacher.

Dream groaned, “Ugh. Where’s Toby?”

“Listen, I don’t need to take Tubbo with me everywhere I go, I am my own man, I—”

“So he was the distraction.” George cut him off and turned to Dream, briefly kissing him and biting his bottom lip as a promise for later. “I’ll grab Sapnap, you call the uber.”

Dream nodded looking slightly miffed while George got up and opened the door, leaving a stuttering Tommy before looking for the third member of their team. George hated labels and the assumptions and expectations of others, but he loved driving them wild with his ambiguous words and actions.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!
> 
> follow me on twitter maybe  @terrible_pie 


End file.
